


Only One You Need

by Amy104Baskervilly



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy104Baskervilly/pseuds/Amy104Baskervilly
Summary: "Et genus invisum, et rapti Ganymedis honores" -- Aeneid, Vergil, I.A vida de Park Chanyeol deu uma reviravolta quando um estranho invadiu a sua casa. Pior! O sujeito se dizia uma entidade divina. Estarrecido, Chanyeol descobre da pior maneira que os deuses tem desígnios estranhos e que muitos deles o envolviam.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Only One You Need

No ambiente abafado pelo cheiro de madeira e café, o grafite apontado a lâmina riscava o papel, a clave de sol perfeitamente desenhada e compondo um arranjo de harmonia singular e sereno. Deslizou as mãos pelo instrumento de cordas de aço, soando um acorde em semi-tom, complementado pelo tom seguinte e um bemol. Na linha paralela, a letra de caligrafia moderna e simétrica escrevia a letra já composta da música, os versos pesados e doces de desilusão que o tinham feito ficar com lágrimas nos olhos de emoção derradeira.

Num instante, se pegou ouvindo a melodia na mente: as mãos dedilhando o marfim firme e perolado, as nuances de tom subindo e descendo conforme fazia o instrumento chorar como a si mesmo queria fazer; sentiu as vozes harmônicas soando em sua mente, no compasso certo, eriçando os pelos dos braços e da nuca; conseguia sentir dali o gosto suave de hortelã, seu sabor de bala preferida, dissolvendo na língua e deixando as cordas vocais mais aptas a se destacarem. Cantou, sem medo, do Dó ao Si, as palavras em latim desconhecidas para si, mas tão angelicais que soavam como suas, conhecidas, secretas; era como subir aos céus, cantarolar com os anjos e então descer ao fogo do inferno, recitando os réquiens solitários e dramáticos. As nuances, os sons, as sensações, tudo o excitava, animava, empolgava. A melodia orquestral de arpas transversais, deslizando pelos dedos finos, acompanhada de flautas doces que pareciam ser tocadas por sátiros.

Logo estava noutro lugar: a brisa era quente e tudo soava com ares do campo, uma grinalda de flores e grama cobrindo tudo; havia uma sinfonia, a harmônica iniciando os trabalhos com semi-tons de violino e violoncelo, quebrando qualquer passagem mais dura; logo flautas e oboés preenchiam tudo, alinhando sua melodia com o bater de asas de insetos ou o clamor por atenção de hibiscos vermelhos cheios de pólen, tambores soaram junto a nuvens de chuva, escurecendo o céu, e as gotas cálidas explodiram na pele dele, frias, se arrastando numa temperatura mais elevada, como suaves beijos de lábios congelados, tocando e sorvendo calor; a água caia como notas livres, não fixas na partitura, acariciando a pele como uma canção de ninar que adormece um bebê. Como um êxtase duradouro, que se sobrevém do clímax da composição, inundando cada poro do corpo, cada fio, cada milímetro de pele com a sensação de paz e tranquilidade, a percepção de que tido ocorreria bem e que no fim seria possível comer mais pedaço do seu doce favorito.

Levaram alguns minutos até perceber que não estava sozinho no cômodo, até então vazio. Ele se ergueu, e devido a seu tamanho avantajado, bateu os joelhos na mesinha de centro da sala, tropeçou nos próprios cadarços desamarrados, embolou as mãos dentro da blusa grande e sufocou um gemido de desespero, para cair sentado novamente no sofá. O homem a sua frente, ele esperava ao menos já que seus olhos cheios de lágrimas não ajudavam a enxergar com os óculos de grau, estava sentado na poltrona que ficava de costas para a lareira da casa em que ele vivia com os amigos, uma das pernas dobradas sobre o joelho e a expressão serena de quem não estava fazendo nada errado.

Ele tinha cabelos cor de mel ajeitado num topete e vestia uma blusa branca de algodão com um colete de veludo que parecia extremamente quente. Os lábios tinham uma cor rosada e se entreabriram num sorriso doce ante a cena e o dedo em riste do outro:

“Quem é você e o que faz na minha casa?! Isso é invasão de domicílio! É um crime! Eu tenho um amigo policial, eu vou...” – Tagarelou nervoso, sem conseguir achar o celular na bagunça que estavam suas coisas na mesinha que havia sido erguida, se lembrando que havia deixado o aparelho no outro andar da casa para não ser incomodado.

“Você é mais adorável pessoalmente.” – O outro disse. Era evidentemente mais baixo, embora mais elegante. Seus movimentos eram ordenados, calculados, surreais de se assistir, pois tinham uma leveza inumana, artística. – “Só achei que fosse menos bagunceiro”.

“Você não tem o direito de invadir a minha casa e me ofender!” – Vociferou para o outro ao se erguer de ímpeto, mais cuidadoso no entanto. – “Saia já da minha casa. Agora, seu maluco”.

“Sente-se.” – Ordenou, em tom monótono, apoiando o queixo na mão. Ele deixou os olhos cor de mel fixos no corpo esdrúxulo de Chanyeol, que tremia e o obedecia sem entender no porque de tal obediência imediata. Seu corpo parecia se mover sozinho e contra sua vontade. – “Vamos começar com o básico: Eu sou um Deus.”

“Você só pode estar brincando.” – Park Chanyeol revirou os olhos de indignação. – “Além de um invasor de merda você é um maluco. Porque essas drogas de coisas só acontecem comigo?”

“Bem. Você é evidentemente um humano curioso. E de vocabulário vasto” – Disse arqueando alguns centímetros a sobrancelha direita. – “Posso provar que sou um Deus. Mas doeria um pouco. Você não se importa não é?” – Se ergueu ao terminar a sentença.

Aquilo foi a gota ďágua para Chanyeol que pegou a primeira coisa que viu, no caso, seu pequeno Moleskine cheio de anotações e jogou na direção do homem. Claro que um caderno pequeno como aquele não fatia um estrago grande a menos que acertasse precisamente a íris do outro, mas ele era péssimo de mira desde o colegial e as chances dele atingir a ponta milimétrica do objeto no olho do estranho era nulas. Pior ainda foi o erro de cálculo de força, e tal item arremessado ao ar cair trinta centímetros de distância de sua posição inicial e dois metros longe de seu alvo, fazendo o Park corar indignado com a própria falta de sorte. Não podia ter acertado não?

Aquilo fez o outro sorrir mais, enquanto caminhava e pegava o objeto, o mirando curioso. Em poucos segundos o caderno sem pautas do mais velho pegou fogo, ante seus olhos e nas mãos do invasor, que sorria a isso como se não fosse nada importante.

“agora acredita em mim?” – Pronunciou vendo o outro empalidecer, se afundando mais no estofado cor de musgo. As pupilas ficaram pequenas, os olhos chocolates brilhando ante as chamas ambarianas e avermelhadas, luminescentes. – “seja um bom menino e responda algumas perguntas.”

Engolindo um bolo de saliva, Chanyeol aquiesceu ante o desconhecido, tão apavorado que sequer pensava na beleza etérea dele, em como o dia parecia se mover de maneira mais lenta quando ele assoprava as cinzas do seu caderno para longe da mão alva e pequena.

“Começando com o básico: você certamente é um humano, não? Somos muito criteriosos com quem escolhemos. Não raras vezes fomos enganados por criaturas mágicas que queriam nos conquistar de qualquer maneira.”

“Eu sou... Eu acho.” – Pronunciou ajeitando os cabelos ante o deus. – “Mas porque estão me escolhendo? Eu não sou nada especial nem nada parecido. Sou apenas um músico comum que não faz nenhum tipo de caridade”

“Você fala como se eu fosse uma entidade cristã que o quer imolar e o tornar um santo.” – Os passos sem som o levaram até a mesinha bagunçada e tudo desapareceu dali para que ele sentasse nela, precisamente entre as pernas longas do músico. – “Você é músico, então seu dom pertence a mim, como a sua essência e a sua devoção. Tudo o que faz, tudo o que compõe é parte de mim e dos meus poderes.”

“Você é... Não pode ser...”

“Meu nome grego é Apolo. Mas assumi um nome diferente em cada país que visitei e escolhi uma pessoa, ao longo dos séculos. Aqui, sou Do Kyungsoo.”

“Porque um deus viria pessoalmente me visitar?”

“Como já disse” – O Do deu um sorriso fraco e raivoso, uma sobrancelha arqueada ante a desatenção do outro. – “os deuses escolhem pessoas para os servirem. Não por serem beatos nossos, mas por suas almas serem tão devotadas a nossa essência que precisamos nos alimentar delas diretamente.”

“A-Alimentar?” – Gaguejou o compositor estremecendo visivelmente.

“Não somos canibais, criança. Nosso alimento se baseia em ambrosia e néctar, delícias que seus lábios mortais jamais poderão tocar.”

“O que quer de mim?” – Repetiu Chanyeol como um disco riscado. Queria ganhar tempo, mesmo que sua mente dissesse que seria inútil tentar dissuadir um ente que queimava cadernos e era o próprio sol encarnado.

“Quero que venha comigo.” – Anunciou com um sorriso calmo, os lábios formando um delicado ângulo. Uma mexa de cabelo cor de mel deslizou pela testa, fora do topete, acentuando os olhos de pupilas dilatadas, agora brilhando em poder. De repente uma explosão de luz adentrou as janelas da sala, fazendo Chanyeol dar um salto no sofá em que ainda se encontrava sentado: o sol parecia querer beijar e abraçar a pele de seu amo, como o violão ao seu lado vibrava sozinho, ansioso, para ser tocado por algum deles.

“Para onde eu iria?” – Sibilou o compositor, vendo ele se aproximar da janela e se banhar da luminosidade etérea, respirando profundamente. Suas pálpebras tremuliam, por segundos, ante a luz esbranquiçada. – “E a minha vida?”

“O tempo dos deuses é diferente dos mortais. Você poderia viver a vida inteira aqui e só se passariam segundos da minha existência, como prova de que Chronos apenas nos banha com amabilidade e jeito. Mesmo assim, quando o sentirmos infeliz, permitiremos que venha para o seu mundo e seu tempo, que viva sua vida como bem entender, mas sempre lhe cobraremos seu dom, em determinado momento. Você precisa entender que a sua alma nos pertence, e seu dom foi permitido apenas e tão somente pela minha graça.” – A voz explicou em tom suave, quase cantado de tão arrastado.

“Para onde me levará?”

“Vim lhe buscar a pedido de meu pai e senhor do Olimpo, Zeus. Ele ficou agraciado com você.”

“O que? Porque ele ficaria? Ele não é, tipo, muito poderoso? Eu sou só um cara comum!”

“Sua alma brilha. Não é algo que costumamos evitar ou desdenhar. Seu cheiro de mel atraiu o rei dos deuses e eu, como seu patrono fui incumbido de o guiar.”

“Eu... Preciso levar algo? Deixar um bilhete?”

“Humano inocente.” – Disse, com num fio de voz que logo se tornou um riso rouco, quebradiço. Ele levou uma das mãos ao cabelo, o arrumando, e então voltou novamente para junto do outro sentado, se acomodando novamente na mesinha de madeira e apoiando o pé esquerdo entre as pernas de Chanyeol. Seu corpo se inclinou num ângulo de quarenta e cinco graus ficando a trinta centímetros dele e então respirando o mesmo ar que o mesmo. – “Tudo o que precisar ser-lhe-á dado. Tudo o que quiser, ser-lhe-á concedido. Seus maiores sonhos humanos, seus maiores desejos carnais, tudo o que puder imaginar de poder e graça os deuses lhe entregarão. Você só precisa vir comigo.”

“Não acho que tenho escolha” – Suspirou, mordendo o lábio inferior e então se erguendo quando o deus também o fez.

Chanyeol observou Kyungsoo, ou Apolo, caminhar pela sala, observando tudo com olhos atentos e então se dirigir até a porta da frente. Ao abrir a porta de madeira sem entalhos, não viu a rua pouco movimentada que vivia ou o jardim cheio das flores mortas de Youngjae, deparou-se com um caminho dourado, com flores dos dois lados, todas furta-cor e perfeitas. Deu alguns passos incertos e depois de seguir o deus, percebeu a mudança nas roupas dele: vestia uma túnica alva, sem mácula que se estendia até o meio das panturrilhas desenhadas, com prendedores nos ombros de ouro; os braços estavam com braceletes do mesmo material e anéis de esmeralda e rubi. Os cabelos estavam mais claros, variando do chocolate para o mel e então com reflexos loiros, ainda no mesmo penteado de outrora, a pele agora coberta de sardas suaves e pequenas, cor de cobre, que tomavam parte do rosto, pescoço e ombros expostos. Conforme ele se movia, a peça assumia tons arroxeados suaves, resplandecendo em poder, e os pés descalços estavam sob o chão, mesmo que alguns centímetros, as unhas bem cortadas e os dedos proporcionais e esculpidos, se movendo e flutuando.

O músico não queria, mas estava encantado demais para perceber a própria mudança de roupas.

“Essa é sua verdadeira forma?” – Perguntou de maneira curiosa, se apressando para o seguir pelo caminho interminável que estavam. Do apenas o mirou de esguelha, a sombra de um sorriso tomando seus lábios mais carnudos agora.

“Não gosta da minha aparência?”

“O-o que?! Não! Não é isso senhor, vossa senhoria, deus eu apenas...”

“Se me apresentei, Park Chanyeol, foi para que não me maltratasse pronomes exacerbados. Sou Do Kyungsoo nessa forma e te avisarei quando precisar me chamar de outra maneira.”

Assentindo, o Park emudeceu. Estava corando ante ele, até as orelhas quentes, mas não deixava de andar apressado ao lado do deus. Tentou reparar no chão cheio de adereços e pétalas roseadas, em como as esmagar não fazia nada a estas, em como tinham um cheiro suave de coisas que gostava como chiclete de menta e o produto de limpeza de lavanda que Jaebum passava nos quartos para os limpar do pelo de gato. Apesar de tudo, da maneira etérea que o lugar assumia, tinha cheiro e até mesmo gosto de casa.

“Como...?” – Começou, as palavras morrendo na ponta da língua que estalava no céu da boca.

“O que está sentindo é um reflexo do seu subconsciente. Nada aqui foi planejado para agradar uma pessoa só. A extensão dos poderes da rainha do inferno e senhora da Primavera permitiram que as flores exalassem o que cada pessoa aprecia, o cheiro que as deixe confortáveis.” – Discursou o deus, parando por um momento para observar o outro. – “a extensão dos poderes dos deuses não se estende apenas ao que é físico e tangível. Somos capazes de manipular a mente humana, graças aos poderes advindos da natureza. Eu posso controlar a sua mente graças aos raios solares que as pupilas absorvem, posso controlar o seu corpo graças a vitamina K que é absorvida pelas células durante um período do dia e que é armazenada em recipientes pequenos dentro de você. Poseidon pode controlar seu corpo graças a água que por ele fluía, et cetera. Você e seu dom estão atados a nós por uma linha invisível, dourada, do meu poder e do seu encanto.”

“Então eu nasci predestinado?” – Aludiu com a voz trêmula ante o discurso. Seus olhos se depararam com um mundo que se desfazia ante outro, o caminho dourado dando lugar a uma paisagem: um jardim espetacular se estendia a sua frente, cheio de rosas, margaridas, madressilvas e mais flores do campo que exalavam tamanho cheiro bom que o deixou atordoado; a grama verde que pisava formava um caminho até um lago e além dele, pilares seguravam um templo de mármore puro, entalhado com estátuas com metade da face cortada, sem mãos e antebraços, como se decompostas pelo tempo. O céu era límpido, azul roseado com nuvens fofas e douradas, embora não conseguisse ver em lugar nenhum o astro que deveria iluminar Kyungsoo, este mesmo que caminhava agora tocando a terra com extrema e irreal delicadeza, acariciando as plantas e flores pelas quais passava e agraciava com o toque. Numa das estátuas com meio antebraço presente, jazia uma coroa de flores que rapidamente o Do pousou entre os cabelos cor de mel iluminado.

Chanyeol percebeu a si mesmo estancado no mesmo lugar, com joaninhas vermelhas subindo pelos seus pés descalços e começou a caminhar. Conforme sua pele tocava a suavidade da grama, a paisagem se alterava: de repente o campo todo foi coberto por margaridas brancas, singelas e pequenas, num canteiro interminável. O cheiro era cítrico suave, adornado por uma brisa que detinha toques de mel e lavanda, junto ao cheiro que já existia e enchia a boca dele de água, não de fome, mas por causa de um sentimento de admiração intangível, imensurável que começava a se instalar em seu peito. Estava com os lábios entreabertos de admiração, as pupilas amorfas, o coração retumbante. Tudo ali era mágico, profundo, divino. Soube então que nenhum lugar do mundo poderia ter tal beleza ao mesmo tempo supérflua e imortal, extinta da morte e do decorrer do tempo.

“Que lugar é esse?” – Sua própria voz soava distante, remexida pela emoção do momento. Estava tão chocado que não se importou de corar quando Kyungsoo riu em alto e bom som, aparecendo em instantes perto de si.

“É o jardim de Zeus. Tudo o que há de bom, que foi criado com nossa intervenção e o agrada vem para esse lugar. É como um refúgio, um lugar que ele centraliza seus poderes e deveres, esquecendo o peso do Olimpo. Claro, poucos deuses tem autorização para caminhar por esta terra. Para a sua sorte, sou um deles.”

“Então tudo isso foi criado para ele se sentir bem? Que tipo de Deus ele é então?”

“O tipo egocêntrico. Talvez todos os deuses tenham um paralelo defeito.” – Com ambas as mãos, puxou o humano para se sentar consigo na grama, traçando com o dedo anelar a linha da vida dele, situada na palma direita suave. – “Mas não se preocupe. O templo vai ser a personificação de tudo o que quiser. Não lhe faltará comida ou bebida, nem livros nem instrumentos. Precisa apenas ser você mesmo.”

“Então terei a liberdade de fazer o que quiser?” – observando o outro lhe tocar como se tivesse permissão para tal, Chanyeol reparou que estava vestido a sua semelhança, uma peça única de seda translúcida, presilhas circulares de ouro segurando a veste nos ombros e sandálias de couro, além de um cinto de fios de outro trançado, cingindo sua delgada cintura. -- “Até de ofender os deuses?”

“Pode fazer o que quiser.” – O semi-riso de Kyungsoo o fez sorrir levemente. – “Desde que nos agrade. Zeus e eu poderemos o assistir mesmo de longe, então seja um bom humano divertido.”

“Me mostre como ser interessante.” – Pediu, rouco, sentindo o calor dos raios solares agora inundarem o lugar em que estavam sentados e riscarem as suas costas quase protegidas. A beleza irreal daquele a sua frente, do dedo mindinho do pé até o mais fino fio de cabelo, parecia estar sendo pintada: os cabelos cor de mel adornados pela coroa, levemente desgrenhados, não escondia o diadema fino e a pedra rubi em forma de meia lua fixa a sua testa ou tiravam a atenção dos olhos brilhantes, mesclas de dourado e verde-oliva ou das pálpebras com um delineado dourado fino e simétrico; o rosto livre de tensões e rugas, o queixo proporcional e as maçãs do rosto esfumadas com um tom leve de rosa, sob as sardas roseadas. Ele sorria para si, os dentes perfeitos adorando os lábios carnudos e agora vermelhados. Não entendia, mas não hesitaria em o beijar.

“Observe.” – Se ergueu, num instante e saltitou até alguns metros a frente do Park, que boquiaberto de ver um instrumento simplesmente se materializar ante si, continuou estático no pedaço de grama que se encontrava.

Do segurou o violoncelo, agradecendo ao campo pelo pequeno banco ao qual tinha a sorte de se sentar e ajeitou o instrumento grande ante si. Deixou os dedos se arrastarem pelas cordas de tripa tratadas, os grãos de parafina se grudando em sua pele imaculada e limpa, produzindo um som condizente com o sentimento exasperado que sentia do músico: soou como chuva se arrastando pela pele já úmida, as gotas explodindo nesta sem fazer o efeito surpresa e exasperado; como a sensação de morder um morango amargo, a seiva misturada com saliva fazendo os dentes pinicarem, como a sensação de ácido os corroendo; o cheiro de neve desgelando, misturada com terra molhada, de flores nascendo ante o caos de neve e lama; da visão de si mesmo, imperial e belo, tocando como se tivesse feito aquilo a eternidades, como realmente fazia, com tamanha doçura e jeito. Era um quadro límpido e bem feito, que fazia Park Chanyeol corar e se encolher levemente.

“Isso... Foi incrível.” – O outro disse, ao se erguer e caminhar até o deus, que já se vestia como anteriormente, com a camisa de branca e o colete.

“Quer tentar?”

O músico se aproximou do deus, a passos hesitantes, seus lábios tremendo e suas bochechas pinicando de calor. Remexeu os cabelos ondulados com uma das mãos e então se colocou a frente do outro, pegando o instrumento e tendo praticamente que se dobrar para o tocar. Sentiu um puxão e então estava sentado sobre o colo do outro, que tinha se movido para sua direção e não deixou de sacodir os cabelos para tentar cobrir o rubor que parecia crescer e se espalhar por si. Sentiu as mãos dele deslizando por sua tez alva, parecendo dedilhar com as unhas curtas seus antebraços livres de qualquer adereço enquanto segurava firme o braço do instrumento, as digitais dos dedos indo de encontro com as cordas grossas e cheias de pequenas espirais, que se atirava para gerar o som. Puxou uma delas, sentindo o zumbido gerar um diminuto suspiro do outro que lhe sustentava e então, tomando o arco da mão deste, riscando o instrumento como se estivesse delicadamente atravessando a garganta de alguém com a lâmina feita de crina de cavalo. O som torturante e triste fez o dia parecer menos ensolarado, mesmo ante seu deus, mas aquilo não deixou Chanyeol amargurado. Sua alma estava confusa, atormentada, insegura. Tocaria seus sentimentos até suas mãos não aguentasse, até seus dedos perdessem sangue carmesim nas cordas do violoncelo marrom-dourado.

“Não faça com tanta força, criança.” – Kyungsoo aludiu num fio de voz, os lábios roçando vagarosamente o hemisfério direito do pescoço do humano, que estremeceu com o contato. – “Sei que seu coração está angustiado, mas estaria vivendo uma vida de desesperança na terra e desperdiçaria seu dom. Não concedi parte de mim e das minhas musas a você para que compusesse sobre coisas banais e romances humanos. Não. É injusto ser ingrato agora. Então, toque mais suavemente.”

“Não posso conter os anseios da minha alma atormentada.” – Disse, se erguendo e deixando o violoncelo cair, o vendo desaparecer numa nuvem de borboleta s douradas. – “Eu não quero ficar aqui. Foi uma péssima ideia ter vindo.”

“Você teria vindo, concordando ou não com meu pedido.” – Se virou, assumindo a forma de outrora e o olhar frio sustentando o perdido do outro. – “Não espere bondade enquanto for mimado. Você está aqui para agradar e não espere ser recompensado por algo que já lhe demos. Sua função é nos entreter e não o contrário.” – e caminhou, abrindo espaço entre as flores delicadas e então desaparecendo rapidamente.

Sozinho, Chanyeol suspirou. Não podia mentir na sua música, não quando estava tão assustado quanto admirado. Estava em pé, sentindo pequenos insetos beijarem a sua pele, mas não a machucarem, mas não sabia exatamente o que fazer primeiro. Caminhou até o templo, visualizando uma antecâmara adornada de rosas brancas e estátuas nas mais variadas posições, todas o encarando; seus pés descalços o levaram a uma repartição, uma sala, e viu deslumbrado uma sala grande, de acomodações nada modestas: uma cama King size de lençóis marinho e adornos de prata, uma banheira de porcelana e pés de ouro e todo o tipo de sais de banho ao seu redor. Numa das duas portas que ali haviam, situava-se um closet exacerbado, com roupas de todas as épocas, caimentos e cores, numa vastidão que tinha certeza nunca conseguir percorrer completamente, enquanto na porta paralela uma mesa de jantar circular e duas cadeiras preenchiam o ambiente. Ao sair do quarto, se deparou com uma porta na diagonal do templo, entre duas estátuas de sátiros fazendo sinal para que fizesse silêncio e ao atravessar as cortinas de seda, viu uma gama de instrumentos musicais de todos os tons, formatos e jeitos. No meio da sala, um piano branco encheu seus olhos de alegria momentânea, que se dissipou quando uma pequena borboleta negra pousou sobre uma das teclas: não podia se esquecer do seu lugar.

Foi até o closet e achou vestes da sua época, colocando sobre a pele calças jeans justas e uma camisa social azul anil. Ante o espelho situado ali, ajeitou os cabelos e não evitou usar um dos diversos anéis ali presentes. Ao se dirigir até a mesa, noutro quarto, uma pequena refeição estava servida a seu gosto e sozinho, assobiando tristemente pois o lugar não detinha eco algum apesar se sua vastidão, comeu uma variedade de frutas e pequenos pães doces. Claro, não pode evitar ir até a sala de música. Se sentia uma criança toda vez que pisava ali, seguindo as orientações das estátuas sobre manter a harmonia dali, contudo não se reprimiu de se sentar ante o piano, sem estranhar que folhas de partituras e lápis dos mais variados tipos estivessem ali agora, para tocar. Não hesitou em deixar os dedos da mão direita tocarem a oitava mais alta e realizarem até uma oitava média, o tema de Howl Moving Castle soando melancólico e pouco animador, embora harmonioso e suave. Aquela memória auditiva o levava a momentos mais doces, da tenra idade e da primeira infância, das aulas de piano e do futebol de botão, dos vídeo-games e de ralar os joelhos ao andar de bicicleta sem rodinhas. Conforme dedilhava as teclas e a melodia se tornava decididamente lenta, lembrava a si mesmo andando pé ante pé numa mureta acima de três metros do chão ou de como molhava os pés numa poça num dia de chuva. A alegria da descoberta da melodia invadia seus poros, junto com a sensação de amabilidade e confiança.

Trocou de música, tocando uma música conhecida, sobre doar tudo de si para alguém e lhe ser doado o mesmo. Sobre começos e fins: não queria admitir que pensava em Kyungsoo enquanto cantava a música de John Legend, em seus olhos e em seu toque rápido. Em como ele sorria, andava imponente e parecia flertar com cada palavra e gesto. Tocou sem parar, tentando afastar o pensamento do outro e logo se cansou.

Conforme seguia passando tempo ali, Park percebia que a marcação do mesmo era impossível, uma vez que era dia o tempo todo. Raras vezes pode sentir o gosto da chuva contra a sua língua e pele. As refeições sempre apareciam quando estava faminto e podia dormir até se cansar, para acordar e tocar sem parar até cansar novamente. A única parte boa era que tinham diversos instrumentos e intermináveis maneiras de os descobrir. Tinham estantes e estantes cheias de partituras, como descobriu depois, que o fazia tocar até os dedos ficarem dormentes.

Estabeleceu uma rotina de tomar banho depois de se levantar, comer e então caminhar, com violinos ou violas, pelo jardim imenso de flores silvestres agora. Não podia mentir e dizer que odiava o Lugar, ou mentir dizendo que não se sentia acolhido, amansado e agraciado por estar ali sem limite de tempo. Apesar de se sentir solitário, tinha muitos bichinhos com quem conversar sem parar e coitadas das joaninhas que iam escalar a sua pele. Falava de como sua vida tinha mudado e de como tinham músicas bonitas para tocar, de como tinha sido sua infância e adolescência, com riqueza de detalhes que impressionava a si mesmo.

Após dormir, pois não tinha noite para adormecer propriamente, acordou um dia e fez sua higiene matinal, que consistia num banho demorado e aromático. Caminhou nu para o closet e vestiu com uma calça jeans rasgada nos joelhos e uma camisa de uma banda de rock que nem conseguia pronunciar, uma vez que estava em sueco. Enquanto comia uma maçã, se dirigiu até a sala de instrumentos e pegou um violino âmbar para ser seu companheiro de caminhada e então se dirigiu até os campos vastos.

Estava caminhando quando escutou um dedilhar diferente do usual: as cordas de náilon sendo puxadas e partilhando acordes de Mi, Sol, Dó, Si, Lá, categoricamente; os dedos erguios tocavam com maestria, o som ecoando enquanto todos brandiam em todas as cordas estiradas. A lira era azulada, com adornos em ouro e Kyungsoo a tocava do alto de uma pilastra, sereno.

“O que está fazendo aqui?” – Perguntou, erguendo o queixo para o mirar, já que novamente ele estava com a toga e os adereços de ouro. Num instante estava acima de si e noutro ao seu lado.

“Vim lhe ver. Estava entediado no Olimpo.” – Respondeu sorridente. – “Prefere que eu vá embora?” – Fez menção a desaparecer e o músico segurou seu braço:

“Por favor fique. Me perdoe pelo meu comportamento da última vez que nos vimos.” – Pediu Chanyeol, finalmente soltando o deus quando percebeu que o apertava em demasiado. – “Foi uma punição me deixar sozinho?”

“Bem que eu queria que fosse, seria demasiadamente divertido, mas não, apenas foi um período de adaptação.” – Explicou segurando o instrumento como a quem segura um bebê. – “Você se divertiu sozinho, pelo que vejo. Achou a sala de música que organizei. O que achou dela?”

“É... Imensa e tem muitas coisas.” – Disse em tom baixo Chanyeol, deixando o violino de lado apenas para tentar tocar o deus. Sentia a necessidade de contato humano depois de tanto tempo sem nada. Era uma criatura decididamente carente, então ficar ali sozinho tinha testado seus nervos. – “Posso segurar a sua mão enquanto nos falamos?”

“Claro.” – Esticou a mão cheia de anéis para ele, com um sorriso nenhum pouco afetado. A outra, também coberta de peças douradas, segurava o instrumento de corda.

“Deuses sentem coisas como nós humanos?” – Ele perguntou para o ser divino, que rapidamente fez surgir para ambos dois bancos cobertos por azevinho e flores silvestres azuladas. – “Tem necessidades?”

“Criança, os humanos derivam de nós. Não que tenham sido criados a nossa imagem e semelhança, mas suas emoções são idênticas as nossas, como seu reflexo é similar em tudo a sua imagem real. Acontece que não tem poderes, ou as responsabilidades que vem deles, então não compreendem em suma a nossa complexidade.”

“Por exemplo?”

“Eu tenho uma obrigação. Zelo por todos que nasceram destinados a partilhar do meu dom: cuido de você desde sua primeiras lições de piano, desde que a sua mãe cuidou dos seus arranhões depois de uma queda ou dos médicos que cuidaram de si quando foi abatido por catapora. Vocês humanos não tem obrigações assim, de se encarregar de alguém dessa maneira.”

“É como uma mãe”— Chanyeol explanou, suavemente entrelaçando os dedos e vendo a diferença de tamanho dos mesmos, como também sentindo a maciez da pele alheia. – “Mães tem esse tipo de instinto.”

“Você me toma por uma criatura que ama quase incondicionalmente e que zela por seus entes. Não. Há muito egoísmo nos deuses, muito de mesquinhez e ambição. Eu sou egoísta, Chanyeol, e parte do meu egoísmo quer você apenas para mim.”

“Não... entendo.” – Gaguejou, notando que ele o chamava pelo nome e intensificava o toque suave que dispunham.

“Nós deuses escolhemos humanos por sua alma diferenciada, por serem diferentes dos outros e por terem uma beleza quase divina. São atributos importantes, essenciais, que são sempre contados para acentuar tanto a paixão quanto o domínio.” – Disse ponderado e estranhamente sincero. – “Nós, deuses, não somos isentos de sentir. Não somos isentos de nos entregarmos. De tempos em tempos, escolhemos parceiros humanos, pela beleza passageira que eles detêm.”

“Não é... Cruel? É como amar uma flor sabendo que ela vai definhar. É tratar alguém como um objeto que precisa ser quebrado.” – Explanou o outro, sentindo os dedos trêmulos ao se ver como o objeto da intenção do outro. – “Está me dizendo que sou o objeto de Zeus?”

“Você banaliza minhas palavras.” – O deus sorriu, entrelaçando os dedos aos do compositor e então os levando até os lábios. O Park sentiu uma corrente elétrica trespassar seu corpo ante o contato e não pode reprimir um suspiro. – “Um cego conseguiria ver que está interligado a mim. Tanto no dom quanto no sentimento. Você ainda não entende isso, ou deixa o pequeno botão do amor amadurecer, entretanto vai acontecer. Como já disse, o tempo dos deuses é diferente e está escrito nas estrelas todas as coisas que deverão acontecer.”

“Como você saberia disso? Mesmo que o tempo seja diferente, ninguém pode prever o futuro.”

“Você subestima meus poderes, criança. Eu sou o deus das profecias também.”

“Então... Estou num beco sem saída.” – Soltou com um sorriso tímido ante ele. – “É só diferente. Diferente de tudo que já tive a experiência de viver antes, como um sonho bom que tem reviravoltas diferentes, mas não ruins de certo modo. Eu apenas me sinto confuso, na maior parte do tempo. Não é como se eu não soubesse dos sussurros que escuto vindos do meu coração sobre você. E não te conheço, apesar de você saber as nuances da minha alma.”

“E o que precisa saber se entende que a paixão floresce como uma margarida num campo fértil?”

“Qual a parte do ‘Eu mal te conheço’ não ficou clara?” – Murmurou corando, uma vez que o via sorrir para si. Um grande sorriso iluminado pelo sol. – “Você é um deus. Tem um milhão de anos e de experiência. Poderes, beleza, sabedoria. Eu sou só... Eu. Um compositor juvenil que acabou de se formar e que por alguma razão foi escolhido por você para vir a esse paraíso.”

“Você é adorável. Esqueceu disso.” – Lembrou Kyungsoo, se inclinando para tocar os cabelos de Chanyeol, que não hesitou em ficar parado para receber o carinho.

O músico iria pedir, iria se render para a sensação crescente em seu peito, do alento adorável que o fazia querer cantar uma canção de amor. Era estranho, já que Chanyeol não se lembrava de ter se apaixonado antes, não nesta intensidade. Cada toque, cada gesto, cada piscar de olhos era deveras importante, como uma pintura recebia diversas camadas de verniz e tinta, uma vez que alimentavam um sentimento novo, que talvez sempre existisse dentro dele e que estivesse apenas trancafiado para ser espremido na hora certa. Iria confessar a gama que sentia ao olhar os lábios sorridentes, carnudos e rosados, que eram lambidos frequentemente.

Estava com as pálpebras pesadas quando escutou um aplauso cortar o ambiente: o som oco, da pele contra a pele e do ar sendo comprimido por estas ecoava nos tímpanos do músico que, num sobressalto, soltou a mão segurada e se afastou.

Se erguendo, Chanyeol observou um homem ante o campo: os cabelos loiros lisos, beijados pelo vento e os olhos esverdeados, com lineares explosões douradas; vestia um terno bem cortado, sob medida e branco, com uma capa azul marinho caindo pelos ombros. Caminhava com imponência, os braços cruzados de maneira equilibrada, superior, com o mundo a seus pés. Ante seu caminhar, nuvens alvas cobriram o céu azul, vertendo pétalas de rosa branca.

Aquilo só podia ser brincadeira.

Zeus era mais baixo que si, mas sorria delicadamente. Ante a sua proximidade, os joelhos do Park fraquejaram e ele foi ao chão, amassando algumas flores. A presença de Kyungsoo tinha sido esquecida, anuviada, e o músico apenas sentia a pressão estática de poder alheio o sufocar.

Estava de cabeça baixa quando sentiu o indicador dele erguer seu queixo e os olhos agora num tom esmeralda-âmbar carinhosamente o mirarem, como se não pudessem perder nenhum detalhe.

“Kyungsoo é muito delicado não?” – A voz aveludada soou, os lábios se separando com alento. – “Ele é como uma cobra faminta. Envolve a presa com suas garras, injeta o veneno e então a engole totalmente. É divertido o observar caçando sabia? O modo como a fala doce parece cantada, como cativa os corações jovens.” – Num piscar de olhos um trono se formou com as flores e ele se sentou, imponente, riscando os cabelos os dedos, para depois chamar Chanyeol com o indicado e o fazer ficar ante seus pés, coisa que foi impossível ao outro não o obedecer. – “Esse corpo se chama Baekhyun, minha mulher escolheu o nome, MinHa. Prefiro a minha forma original, mas não ia a usar ante você.”

Ele falava com tamanha clareza e realidade que o Park apenas assentiu, hipnotizado. Ele tinha cheiro de tempestade, o ar carregado de chuva e o aroma do orvalho no começo da manhã.

“Você parece chocado.” – Iniciou, com um sorriso afetado. Era impossível desviar o olhar de seu rosto angelical. – “Kyungsoo é um deus inconstante, como você vai perceber. Seu maior defeito é que escolhe brinquedos frágeis e os quebra rápido, deixando os farelos para os deuses menores brincarem. Claramente, você entrou no jogo da sedução dele, iluminado pelos raios de sol e pela voz melodiosa.” – O Deus sorriu, um raio cortando o horizonte do jardim, deixando um clarão esbranquiçado cegar momentaneamente o músico, que se sentia desnorteado, despedaçado, definhando. Seu coração estava confuso, entre a realidade e a paixão, entre o deus que lhe falava e o que seu ser queria amar. – “Humanos são criaturas muito fáceis de se enganar sabia? Diferente das musas, eles vêem com os olhos e sentem como a língua. Estou errado?” – Como se hipnotizado, Chanyeol se ergueu, apoiando as mãos nos braços de apoio do trono e se inclinando sobre o deus mais baixo que si, que de olhos entreabertos, tocou seus lábios com os próprios.

O músico fechou os olhos, cedendo o contato e sentindo as mãos pequenas o segurarem pela nuca, os aproximando mais e mais. O Park, ansioso, sentiu os dentes dele morderem a sua língua, o conduzirem até que estivesse totalmente encurvado, e eletricidade percorrer sua pele e arrepiar seus pelos. O beijo parecia uma melodia molhada, chuvosa, doce na medida certa embora possessivo e alerta, como se uma explosão viesse a acontecer a qualquer momento dentro de Chanyeol. Ele suspirou, inebriado, seu coração vociferando alto em suas orelhas e então foi, rapidamente, afastado pelo outro.

Desnorteado, mirou Baekhyun limpar os lábios com desdém e o mirar friamente.

“Você acha mesmo que um deus iria se apaixonar por você? Uma criatura vil, frágil, inútil e sedenta por carinho como você não poderia saciar metade dos anseios de algum de nós.” – A voz cortou o coração do músico que até então de pé, sentiu novamente os joelhos fraquejarem e caiu sentado, os olhos queimando cheios de lágrimas. – “Humano tolo. Sua existência não passa de um entretenimento. Quando ele se cansar, voltará a sua vida inútil e definhará de tristeza por nunca mais conseguir pisar nesse lugar. Não há lugar no mundo para a sua alma, mas isso não é, em suma, um elogio.”

Chanyeol não se lembrava de ter sentido uma dor tão certeira antes: as lágrimas explodiram de seus olhos, trilhando um caminho raso por suas bochechas coradas do beijo; sua garganta raspada como se estivesse engolindo uma espada e seu peito estremecia em espasmos doloridos, fazendo suas mãos tremerem e seus lábios tremularem boquiabertos. Era a sensação de cair num abismo durante um sonho, acordar com o coração palpitando, sem compreender o porque, como cortar a mão e ver o sangue escorrendo pela pele esbranquiçada, caindo para longe de si; a sensação do peito se comprimindo tanto que os ossos distorcidos perfuravam os órgãos internos até não sobrar nada intacto.

Ele demorou até se dar conta de que estava só. Até que seus olhos conseguissem focar a visão do jardim imaculado e até sombrio agora, das flores murchas a seu ver e das que, intactas, desbotavam. Se ergueu com dificuldade, os joelhos avermelhados de ficarem na mesma posição e então caminhou até o templo, direto para cama, fazendo o choro convulso novamente tomar conta de seu ser, como calafrios de terror e gasturas asmáticas.

Chanyeol não saberia dizer por quanto tempo chorou ou por quantos dias ficou inerte na cama. Sua vontade de compor, se erguer, tomar banho ou comer tinham evaporado com a rejeição de Baekhyun e sua verdade Absoluta. Todas as vezes que se lembrava da voz fria e das palavras proferidas tinha um acesso de choro, soluçando a ponto de fazer seu coração sair da boca. Se sentia fraco, sonolento e sem ânimo, como que sorvido por um limbo profundo. Tão rápido quanto sua paixão tinha chegado, seu coração havia sido estraçalhado e era difícil para ele compreender porque tinha sido escolhido para ser um mero objeto de prazer e desgraça.

Ao abrir os olhos naquele dia, Chanyeol estava decidido a não levantar da cama. Sua alma tocava um réquiem fúnebre, pesado e harmonioso, com violinos em si-bemol e violoncelos em La sustenido e caindo, caindo e caindo de tom. Seus lábios entoavam uma melodia breve, repetitiva, querendo apenas que Kyungsoo a escutasse. Queria ser bom para ele, quero que ele se orgulhasse de si, queria ser dele apesar de tudo, embora outra metade de si desejasse partir para o outro mundo, para tão longe daquele deus que nada o salvaria da tristeza.

“Vocês, humanos, são criaturas interessantes.” – Uma voz desconhecida soou. O ambiente até então acolhedor pareceu perder dezenas de graus de temperatura e sua respiração saía em lufadas de vapor congelado. Erguendo-se um pouco dos lençóis marinhos, Chanyeol viu uma figura baixa lhe observando: Ele tinha cabelos escuros repicados e olhos negros, uma coroa de ossos adornando sua cabeça e um manto negro, aparentemente quente, que se arrastava no chão.

“Quem é você?” – Park perguntou, a voz subindo uma oitava devido ao terror. Não evitou agarrar os lençóis.

“Eu sou Hades, mas nessa forma costumam me apelidar de Minseok. É um prazer, Park Chanyeol, eu ouvi muito falar de você.” – Disse e seus passos sem som o guiaram até perto da cama.

“Ouviu? Se veio falar que sou um humano inútil e fraco, não perca tempo ou saliva. Baekhyun já fez todo o trabalho.”

“Baekhyun é meu irmão mais novo. Ele é meio tolo e esnobe, depois de algumas patadas você se acostuma.” – A fala soava divertida, ignorando o trovão que ressoava no ambiente devido a crítica ao rei do olimpo. – “Não se preocupe. Nenhum deles gosta de mim.”

“Porque está aqui, Minseok? Eu não pedi nada, apenas serenidade e paz.” – Explanou sentindo as dores no peito antes amortecidas pela apatia inundarem cada pequeno poro de seu corpo, da mesma maneira que afundar num lago de água gelada, que arrepia e consome ao mesmo tempo. – “Você não pode me dar algo que não tem.”

“Tem certeza?” – O deus sorriu, os dentes perfeitos brilhando num riso mudo e impecável, sustentado por uma expressão indecifrável e sólida. Ele se sentou na cama, agora vestido um terno todo escuro, desenhado no corpo, no lugar da coroa de ossos, um diadema com uma gota de ônix na testa. – “Eu sou muitas coisas, mas uma delas é não ser odioso como Baekhyun. Sou um deus sereno e neutro, que raras vezes intervém ante o sofrimento e disputa dos deuses maiores e menores, uma vez que meu trabalho consiste em resguardar o submundo, o lugar que todas as almas vão repousar. De lá ouvi o seu apelo.”

“Como seria possível? Eu não posso morrer, não sem envelhecer.”

“A angústia e a morte são minhas filhas amadas e sempre que os deuses escolhem alguém, sou informado. Não é incomum que eles o façam, Chanyeol, quero que entenda isso.” – Informou e o músico não hesitou em se aproximar dele, mesmo que estivesse vestindo apenas uma camisa social.

“Então não sou o primeiro. Nem o último.” – A compreensão criou mais um ferimento em seu coração esmagado. Em como outras pessoas tinham sido projetos de brinquedos animados dos deuses, como senão fossem nada mais que isso. O fazia ter asco só de pensar e Minseok parecia ler seus pensamentos porque sorria. – “Porque está aqui?”

“Venha comigo.” – Se colocou de pé, uma capa carmesim cobrindo seus ombros agora e então se dirigiu, sem esperar no entanto, para a salinha aonde o humano fazia as refeições. Se colocando de pé num pulo, Park o seguiu, adentrando o cômodo para o ver sentado e servindo chá para si mesmo, mesmo que estivessem dois bules diferentes na mesa, com um conjunto igual de porcelana decoradas com pássaros negros.

“Ainda não me disse a que veio.” – Disse, neutro, ao bebericar o chá de laranja com toques de hortelã, a essência do líquido fazendo sua língua pinicar de uma ardência natural e deliciosa.

“Vocês são sempre apressados assim? Parecem sempre correndo contra o tempo.” – Bebendo o líquido dourado, Minseok pronunciou. – “O que quer saber mesmo?”

“Porque veio aqui?”

“É bem simples. Eu vim fazer uma proposta.” – Ele sorria, como se negociasse com uma criança birrenta que não queria fazer algo extremamente necessário, a voz amena e nada categórica. – “Posso ter a solução dos seus problemas.”

“Pode me levar embora daqui?” – Chanyeol sentiu seu ser se encher de esperança.

“Posso. Claro que posso, contudo é uma condição metafísica. Você iria para outro paraíso, mas para um que eu comando.”

“Como trocar uma jaula por uma cela.” – Disparou ácido.

“Você só conseguirá se libertar morrendo.” – Segredou o deus, fazendo a temperatura cair novamente no cômodo. O músico sentia uma corrente de ar beijando sua pele exposta, os pelos das pernas se eriçarem vagarosamente e os da nuca crisparem rapidamente, com um calafrio sendo bombeado por cada artéria do corpo.

Park Chanyeol piscou, os cílios úmidos de surpresa encostando na pele seca e então sentiu o contato frio dos dedos do deus em sua coxa nua. Logo seus lábios estavam se arrastando pela tez alva do pescoço imaculado do jovem que rapidamente se empertigou e suspirou ao sentir os mesmos escreverem beijos molhados mais densos. Sentia os dedos do pé se espremerem e um sentimento diferente o sufocar, reprimindo um grito na garganta.

“Você só precisa aceitar. Vou cuidar de você, Chanyeol.” – Disse rente ao nódulo do ouvido deste, que estremeceu. Estava sensível demais a qualquer coisa, mas deu um salto na cadeira ao sentir um toque mais frio, de aço, contra suas coxas e subindo por toda sua extensão, fino e linear. Logo estava contra a sua garganta, uma faca negra com dizeres em grego, fazendo seu pomo de Adão se chocar contra ela enquanto engolia em seco. – “Prometo que não vai doer nada.”

Fechando os olhos, assentiu ao deus. Logo doces memórias preencheram seu ser: o abraço de Youngjae, as brincadeiras com a mascote da casa – Coco, do gosto das balas caseiras de maçã que faziam; como gostava de compor e cantar na faculdade, com uma roda de desconhecidos que o aplaudiam; de passar seu perfume preferido, fazendo todos os cômodos da casa sentirem-no; de ver o mar e suas ondas quebrando ante si, a espuma branca cobrindo a água azul esverdeada, que sempre beijava seus pés friamente. Em algum momento sentiu lagrimas riscarem sua face, quentes ante o todo frio, ao passo que o gume começava a laminar sua pele e gotas carmesim a manchar o colarinho da camisa creme que usava.

Um clarão vermelho inundou suas pálpebras, junto com a sensação de acolhimento e exasperadamente abriu os olhos a tempo de ver Kyungsoo retirar a lâmina se perto da sua pele e a jogar longe, uma vez que Minseok havia desaparecido. O corte, que tinha dez centímetros, ardia como se tivessem lhe ungido com álcool puro e o músico não hesitou em o segurar com força, soltando um arquejo ao sentir tanto sangue vertendo deste.

Grunhindo, o Do ergueu Chanyeol pelo cotovelo, o arrastando para o outro cômodo e o jogando na cama. Sem cerimônias, ainda que vestindo as roupas sociais justas, tocou a pele que o outro apertava entre os dedos tingidos de sangue e então, respirando profundamente fez as células se regenerarem aceleradamente, impedindo o sangue de circular para fora do corpo e o curando.

Os olhos dele, cor de mel avermelhado, estavam vibrando de poder.

“Ingrato!” -- Vociferou. – “Eu te salvo do seu mundo aonde teria uma existência decrépita e você me agradece como? Tentando ceifar a própria vida. Sabe o que aconteceria, sua criatura imbecil? Sua alma vagaria no limbo, você nunca iria descansar porque não tem uma alma mortal!” – Disse tudo num fôlego só, estapeando a face esquerda do humano que o mirou arregalando os olhos.

“Qual o seu problema?” – Rebateu Chanyeol, cansado. Estava cansado dos deuses, de ser tocado e acariciado sem permissão. Cansado de ser jogado de um lado para o outro nos interesses deles, que nunca ligavam para si. Aqueles deuses o estavam deixando a ponto de explodir. – “Você deixa todos eles fazerem o que quiserem comigo e ainda vem me dar sermão? Qual a porra do seu problema?

“Você é meu problema seu idiota!” – Kyungsoo elevou a voz, dando outro tapa raivoso no músico. – “Qual o seu problema? Será que nunca ouviu coisas ruins na vida?”

“É muito fácil mesmo ser tratado como uma porra de um objeto, não é, Kyungsoo? Como se nada do que você sentisse valesse, como se os sentimentos que você estava descobrindo estavam errados! Baekhyun me tratou como lixo e você não fez nada! Não me protegeu! Não esteve comigo!”

“Porque eu não posso! Eu não posso o enfrentar em seu domínio!” – Rosnou, os olhos cor de âmbar agora, fixos nos do outro. – “São regras primordiais. Todos os deuses as seguem. Eu não podia te proteger e depois disso, você me barrou!”

“O que?” – O compositor arquejou confuso.

“Não posso vir se você me bloqueia, imbecil. Quase não pude vir te salvar.”

“Você não é um deus? Como eu fiz isso?”

“Se tivéssemos tido mais tempo eu teria te explicado o que você realmente é.” – Kyungsoo saiu de cima do Park, caminhando com suas roupas primordiais pelo cômodo, seus pés estalando ante o mármore. A luminescência da peça que o cobria quase cegava o outro, mas ele não deixou de encarar o deus. Nem por um segundo. – “Se isso fosse um teste você teria falhado miseravelmente, Park Chanyeol e isso me irrita muito. Mais do que deveria.”

“Te irritar? Acha que fiz de propósito?”

“Não acho. Mas me irrita de qualquer maneira.” – Disse parando no meio do cômodo, a observar o homem na cama ainda vestido com uma blusa manchada de sangue. – “Eu te amo, Chanyeol.”

O citado engasgou. O que estava acontecendo?

“Amo tudo em você: o jeito que você sorri e bagunça o cabelo; o jeito que toca como se sua vida dependesse disso, como se doa a tudo que faz e como faz tudo com rapidez para brincar mais tempo. Amo o jeito que pula ondas e deixa o sol te banhar, o jeito desastrado, carinhoso e extremamente cordial que nasceu com você. Eu te observo, Chanyeol, desde que você é uma pessoa. Desde que soube da sua existência.”

“Desde que soube da minha existência? Do que está falando?”

“Você é destinado a mim.” – A voz do deus soava embargada e, surpreendentemente, o compositor o viu a beira das lágrimas. – “Você é a pessoa que vou amar pelo resto da minha existência. E quase te tiraram de mim” – Soluços irromperam da garganta dele e Kyungsoo parecia humano, frágil, pequeno.

Tão pequeno que Chanyeol não se conteve e se ergueu, a tempo de ver lágrimas douradas escorrendo pelas bochechas dele e então, depois de diminuir a distância com passos apressados, tomou os lábios dele num beijo confuso, cheio de perguntas não respondidas. Os lábios de Kyungsoo tinham gosto de morango e raios solares contra a pele, limonada e sal do mar, tudo misturado numa maciez insuportavelmente adorável, amabilidade está que o fez segurar o rosto do maior, na ponta dos pés, retribuindo o contato.

Com o coração falhando um batida, Chanyeol se deixou levar pelo beijo. Não podia negar que o que sentia era forte, derradeiro e profundo, como se cada pedaço de si, cada pequena célula e órgão e nervo e músculo dentro de si vibrasse por ele; como se cada pedaço de si estivesse encontrando um igual, a sua peça do quebra-cabeça, o formato perfeito para o seu. Os lábios em formato de coração se encaixavam nos seus, delicadamente, correspondendo como um afogado respira sedento por ar logo que inspira pela primeira vez.

Ao se afastar, inebriado, Chanyeol não se sente normal. Seu peito não para de tremulir, como seus braços e pernas. Um fio de saliva ainda o liga ao deus, que ainda permanece de olhos fechados, a cabeça voltada para cima para melhor corresponder ao outro.

Não soube como foi parar na cama, as roupas sendo tiradas e os lábios do deus beijando tudo o que podiam, até mesmo a apele manchada de sangue. Não soube como o correspondeu, as cordas vocais clamando por algo que não entendia, sedentas e insaciáveis como nunca antes por líquidos; ao mesmo tempo, seus dedos apertavam os cabelos do outro, a maciez e frescor dos fios deslizando pela superfície calosa as extremidades digitais, absorvendo até dali uma espécie nova de calor enquanto era engolido. Fechando os olhos, deixou a sensação de ser sugado mudar para outra mais pura, distante, da tenra infância: o gosto de favos de mel se dissolvendo na boca, com onomatopeias gulosas de serem ouvidas; o zumbido dos insetos perto de si, no campo, muito próximos aos seus tímpanos; o frescor da terra molhada e do lago próximo, seus cheiros únicos, a suavidade das folhas das plantas roçando em si.

Logo foi inundado por uma sensação nova: o calor da pele dele contra a sua, pincelando uma na outra carinho demasiado; o gosto agridoce que agora os lábios do deus possuíam, serenos, advindos de si mesmo; a visão dele, em sua glória sobre si, sussurrando amabilidades sobre seu ouvido ao os unir, enquanto o beijava delicadamente. Chanyeol era uma tulipa, imperial e vermelha, crescendo e então desabrochando num gemido longo e satisfeito, o corpo todo tremendo ao receber o pólen do deus Sol.

Ele não sabia, mas Do precisaria apenas de um simples ritual, depois de terem consumado o derradeiro amor naquela cama de lençóis marinho, para que então pudessem ficar juntos.

Talvez, houvessem muitas coisas que o humano precisasse descobrir, mas a certeza do amor alheio preenchia seu peito e nenhum medo ou desfavor iria o corromper novamente.


End file.
